Naruto:Mystic Shinobi
by Ninj4Fox2020
Summary: After being saved by four immortal beings, He was offered to being trained in their ways, with his friends and family, they uncover a plot made by an malevolent being, will Naruto and his allies be able to finally stop the cycle of lies and deception, or will they fail and the human race by the beings puppets forever.


**Hey what's up guys, this is Ninj4Fox here, I've decided to bring in a new story to the mix. THis story has been in the making for a good while now, i just had a bit of trouble thinking of how to start this out, but now i've finally got an idea of how this is going to happen, so i might as well give it a shot.**

**Anyway, In this story, i've decided to make a smarter Naruto, of course this has been used millions of times i know, however i decided to do something a little different with it, i'm not sure if it's been used by many writers, but i wanted to at least do it, just this once, also in my opinion, i kinda think Naruto should truly be like this in the main canon, take a look at it and tell me how you like it.**

**So without further ado, let's just get things started.**

Naruto: Mystic Shinobi

Chapter 1

Arrival of the Four Mystics

It was a time a celebration in the village of Konoha, the civilians were out in the town square celebrating the 6th anniversary of the Yondaime's defeat of the Kyuubi,

6 years ago, on a night like this, the Kyuubi no Kitsune had attacked the village, nearly wiping it off the map, many villagers lives were lost in the attack, fortunately due to their savior the Yondaime Hokage, the beast was defeated, however it wasn't exactly common knowledge to the civilians that the Kyuubi could not be killed due to the fact that it was an immortal being and it could not be killed by human beings, so the Yondaime did the next best thing, seal the beast into a new born child, and child named Naruto Uzumaki,

The victory didn't come without it's cost, The Yondaime sacrificed himself in order to do the sealing, Kushina the Hokages wife, was also lost due to complications while giving birth, it was one of the greatest losses the village had ever faced.

So in remembrance, the village would always have a festival to celebrate the Yondaime victory over the Kyuubi, all except for one however.

One person being the very Child Naruto Uzumaki himself, as for him, he decided to stay away from the main part of the village and celebrate eating at his favorite restaurant, which bring us to the very moment, the blond was celebrating his birthday at the Ichiraku Ramen, he happily gulped down the broth of his final ramen bowl.

''Ahhhh, That hits the spot.'' Naruto said in content. ''Thanks for this Ichiraku-san, Ayame-Chan'' Naruto Respectfully to the two owners.

Ichiraku Simply laughed. ''Anything for the birthday boy!'' He said.

''Happy Birthday Naruto-Kun'' Ayame said in a cheery tone. The blond smiled happy that he at least had a few people that cared about him.

For as long as he could remember, the people of the village always hated his guts, he never knew the reason why, there were multiple time where they would look at him with either hatred or fear, call him demon behind his back, and even at time attack him, there were numerous time where he was found beaten within an inch of his life, luckily for him one Anbu managed to find him and reported this to the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Anger by the villagers stupidity, The Hokage had his Anbu take the civilians to the I&T division to be interrogated and then imprisoned.

Shortly after the boys recovery, Hiruzen gave him an apartment and a Monthly stipend, that allowed the blond to get whatever he needed to take care of himself, there were many time where he would visit the boy to make sure he was okay. Naruto was touched by the Hokages kindness, began to see him as a grandfather figure, the same went for Hiruzen as she treated the blond like a grandson.

Over time the attacks on the blond started decreasing much to the point where they would only attack him while drunk, however they would get especially bold when it was his birthday, most villagers would form a mob, and try to invade his home, they succeeded once, however the Anbu quickly put a stop to it before they could do any real damage to the boy.

Despite Naruto was only 6 years of age, he was incredibly smart for his age, in just a short amount of time, he was able to read and write, soon, he learn ways of grammar in edict, now a day's he was mostly seen reading novels and many books pertaining to literature, mathematics, science, history, he even found a love for Manga, the kid was basically the village book worm.

Due to the boy's high intelligence, he had an uncanny perception, he was very aware and had a knack for spotting what people missed and had very high levels of deduction, being able to piece together problem and solutions with only the smallest amount of information, which led to his finding out about the Kyuubi sealed with in him.

During one night when he was getting undressed to take a shower is when he noticed the seal writing on his stomach, he did some reasearch and found out that it was the death seal, afterwards he confronted Hiruzen about it, the old man grimly told the boy of his great burden, however the blond boy took the news better that he would have thought, in actuality, it brought the boy great relief just to know why the people hated him, however this also made the boy resent the villagers for their stupidity, which saddened the old man, but found it understandable, he just hoped that the resentment lessened over time.

Naruto was reading his latest volume of Manga he just bought earlier that day, he could hear the yells of multiple villagers getting closer, he could only sigh in annoyance.

'They're at it again, glad i memorized the back alleys' He thought has he turned around to face the mob of villagers.

''You know, you guys are really annoying, i was getting to a good part.'' He said nonchalantly

Some villager were confused, they expected the boy to be scared and beg for his life, or either run, but this was new to them. The blond continued.

''I means seriously, i already know why you idiots always try to kill me, do i even look like a damn demon to you?'' He asked irritated.

The villagers stood there stunned at the blonds words, but he was not done.

''I honestly fail to see why the Fourth sacrificed his life for you idiots, I hold the demon, as in holding it at bay so it doesn't wipe you people off the map, i'm not the damn thing itself, why can you all get it through your thick heads and shut up with kill the demon crap and get over yourselves.'' Naruto ranted as he began to walk away opening his book once again.

What he didn't know is that his little rant set off something in the villagers, a few people in the mod were shaking in unbridled fury,

''YOU LITTLE SHIT!'' One villager yelled.

Naruto turn around again, what he saw slightly disturbed him, the villager looked at him with more hatred that had ever seen in his life, the look in their eye's looked they were out for blood this time.

''HOW DARE YOU TALK DOWN TO US YOU DEMON FILTH!'' The man yelled.

'Damn, i must really set them off this time.' Naruto thought getting a little worried.

More and more villagers were yell out bloody murder at the blond, the blond was certain now they catch him they were going to try their hardest to kill him this time.

''SCREW THE SANDAIME'S LAW!, TONIGHT THE DEMON DIES!.'' The villager roared. THis also rallied the other villagers, they made a battle cry that would rival that of an army of warriors.

Naruto looked around for an exit, he found that he would have to lose them in the alley ways and run towards the Hokage tower, he quickly too off to the back alley with the villagers on his tail.

**At the village gates**

Four figures stared at the front door of the village of Konoha, three of the figure were male, while the last one was female.

The first figure was a Tall man, who was well built, he had an aura of confidence but also had a kind presence, he was dress in a full silver armor set, and the cape had design of hexagram with a yin yang in the center.

The man looked to be well within his early thirties, and had a large sword fastened to his back.

The man was FuXi, one of the mystics of lore.

The second figure was a man who was much younger, he had an aura of intelligence and cockyness, but also had a bit of kindness, he had white hair with a strange hat, he wore what looked like a royal battle robe type of clothing, and finished the outfit with a pair of sandals. He had what looked like a long fishing rod.

THe man was Tai Gong Wong The young master strategist of legend.

The third was pretty much the oldest one, he looked well into his 80's and had a long greyish white battle robe and had a large strange hat. He had an aura of Experience and wisdom. His weapons were hidden, but he held a number of sealing and tarot cards.

THe man was Zuo Ci, The Mystic of wisdom, and master of sealing.

The Final was a woman who had a very regal look to her, she looked like she was in her late twenties, and had long white beautiful hair, and finished her look with light battle armor. she wore a strict but caring aura, that showed she had two sides to her.

The woman was Nu Wa, The Wife of FuXi, and master of battle.

The Four Mystics looked at the village gates, remembering two people that they had become friends with some time ago.

''Are you sure you sense him here Master Zuo Ci?'' Fu XI asked.

''Yes, i finally managed to sense Kurama's aura...However, it's seems tainted with anger, something must have happened.'' Zuo Ci answered.

NuWa looked a bit concerned. ''Hmm...Yes, i can sense it too, i wonder what happened.

''We'll worry about that later when we find him, for now, lets see if we can talk to whomever is the leader of this Village.'' Tai Gong Wong said.

The four Mystic suddenly disappeared in a flash of light, making their way into the Leaf village.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto was currently hiding inside and empty trash bin, that he had managed to find, the villagers were shouting as they scoured the alley ways looking for him.

''FIND HIM, TONIGHT THAT BEAST FINALLY DIES!.'' One villager yelled.

'Damn i must have really pissed them off this time, (Sigh) Me and my big mouth, i just had to say something.' He thought.

The blond knew if he could make a good distraction, he could easily get away and make his way through to the Hokage tower, he only hard part was finding a back way around the festival, but first he needed something to preoccupy the raging villagers, seriously some were so pissed of that they were foaming at the mouth like a rabid animal, it was starting to creep them out.

A low meow from outside of the bin snapped him out of his thoughts, he slowly lifted up the lid and found Tora the demon cat of Konoha looking up at him, he smiled.

''Perfect.'' He said causing the cat to look at him strangely, Naruto was quite fond of the cat, seeing as the cat actually came to im and kept him company when he was feeling down, he had always taken care of him, when it ran from him, due to the Daimyo's wife's over loving treatment of him.

''Came on in.'' Naruto whispered. Tora jumped in and the blond silently closed the lid.

As he held the cat petting it. He spoke quietly. ''yep, they're pretty much at it again buddy, and i might need your help on this one.'' He said.

It may not look it, but the cat listened and understood the boys words and predicament. He continued.

''I'm pretty sure that they're getting close to finding me here, so i'm going to need you to distract them for me while i make my way to the old man.'' He finished.

The cat looked at him as in a way of asking a question, Naruto noticed this and smirked.

''Go crazy on them, don't hold anything back.'' He said. The cat seemed very satisfied with the answer, and rubbed on the boy as it purred.

Soon the two could hear the sound of many villagers coming towards the alley way where he was hiding,he got Tora ready, and the cat was constantly extending and retracting it claws, preparing to unleash hell upon the villagers.

A moment later the lid was lifted and the villagers looked inside, what they found scared them, there Naruto was smiling like the devil, holding Tora the demon cat who had his claws at the ready and had a evil sparkle in his eye's, the people paled.

''Sick em Tora!'' Naruto yelled as he let go of the cat, the scene that had ensued was that of absolute horror, Tora was nothing more than a blur as it started it's assault on the villagers, screams could be heard all over the area.

Naruto jumped out of the bin laughing as he took off like a bullet towards the area that went around the main part of the village where the Festival was taking place.

''Have fun Tora, i'll be sure to get you some catnip later!'' He yelled as he ran.

Naruto ran and didn't slow down, he knew that when Tora stopped they would be after him again, probably even more angrier that they were before, if that was even possible.

He looked back and was happy that he had managed to get such a big running start, he managed to get a great distance away from the villagers, he turned back around on to face plant into some one, unfortunately the person was wearing armor, so it was uite painful for the blond.

''Aaaagh!'' Naruto yelled as he held his nose. ''What the?!''. He looked up to see four people standing in front of them, from the looks of them he could tell that they were not from the village, and he was pretty sure that they didn't know about him.

The man he ran into look worried. ''Whoa, are you okay little one?'' He asked.

''Y-Yeah, i'll be fine.'' Naruto answered as he let go of his nose. He got a good view of the four individuals. ''Uuh...Who are you guys?, i've never seen you around the village before. He asked.

The man smiled. ''My name is FuXi.'' He said.

''My name is Tai Gong Wong, please to meet you.'' The young one of the group introduced.

''I am NuWa, FuXi is my husband, a please to meet you.'' The woman said.

''And i am Zuo Ci, it's nice to meet you young one.'' The old man said.

Naruto smiled at them, he had never had people be so nice to him besides the Hokage and a good portion of the Shinobi force, for some reason he felt like he could get along with them.

''My name is Naruto Uzumaki,It's a pleasure to meet you all.'' The blond said with a smile.

The four Mystic were impressed by the boys manners, they could sense the innocence from the boy, but they also felt something familiar coming from him also.

'I can feel Kurama's Aura coming from the boy...'It can't be.'' Zuo Ci thought.

''So what brings you here to this village.'' Naruto asked completely forgetting about the villagers.

''We came here, because we heard that an old friend of ours, was in this village, we came here to visit him.'' FuXi answered with a warm smile.

Naruto thought for a second. ''Well if you're looking for your friend, maybe old man Hokage can help you out, i'll can take you to-.'' He stopped and turned around as he could hear the villagers once more they were getting closer and fast.

The four looked at the boy wondering about his strange behavior, until they heard the war cry of the civilians and the sound of multiple people running in their direction.

''Crap, i forgot about them.!'' Naruto hissed.

Not a moment later the mob of villagers stopped in front of them. ''Got you now you demon brat!'' One villager said looking pissed, the whole group looked like they went through a battlefield.

Naruto backed away a little nervous, The villagers took a step towards him, only to have their path blocked by the four Mystics.

The man snarled. ''Get out of the way, we have no business with you.''

FuXi frowned, ''Now why would i do that?'' He spoke in a low tone.

''Because we are going to kill that demon spawn!'' The villager answered pointing at Naruto.

FuXi looked at Naruto and turned back, ''What demon?, all i see is a bunch of despicable people, trying to harm a little child.'' The Mystic said getting a little angry, the other's were getting angry also.

This only angered them even more. ''If you insist on defending that demon, then you'll die with him!'' The villager yelled, this rallied the others and they began to charge.

FuXi grabbed his sword and swung it down hitting the ground. The impact caused a crater to form in the ground, the force knocked the mob away from them.

''I'm warning you now, if you dare intend to harm this child, you will pay with your life!'' FuXi yelled scaring the mob. the other three Mystics armed themselves as well.

''People like you deserve to die.''Tai Gong Wong hissed, being on who detested child abuse with a passion.

''That won't be necessary.'' A voice said from behind the villagers.

Everyone looked to find Hiruzen Sarutobi, and his personal Anbu force glaring at the civilians.

''H-Hokage-Sama...'' One villager said in fear. the rest followed suit.

''Take them to Ibuki, tell him not to hold back.'' Hiruzen villagers paled. The Anbu began taking the villager to the I&T department to face their punishment.

However one villager snarled. ''I would rather die than be in a villager that protects demons.'' He took the knife he was holding and suddenly stabbed himself in the stomach, which surprised everyone.

The villager laughed at the reaction Naruto had upon his face, he was happy that he could at least spook the child once before he died.

''WIth my dying breath, i curse you...Demon brat, for what you did to us,and this village. He turned towards Sarutobi.

''And you….You senile old fool, take a good look around your village, i'm pretty sure you already know, that no matter what you do, no matter how hard you all try, we shall never...EVER, accept that demon, even if you executed us, we would accept it happily, you may think, that most of us have something for, news flash, we don't. Sarutobi looked sad at the man's words.

''You and that accursed demon's day of reckoning will be coming soon, the man laughed showing that he had lost his sanity long ago...The villagers vision started to go dark, he looked up at the sky.

''Hitsume...I can finally be with you again. away from this cursed life...I'm coming.'' He said with his last breath as he laid on the ground dead.

There was silence, no one dared speak a word after that. Hiruzen looked down at the man sadly, he had always thought that time would heal most wounds, however for the villagers, that never seemed to be the case, he never realized how broken they actually were.

The rest did the same, however they felt a little disgusted that the man would take his life,

''How can one find happiness in taking his own life, even after all this time, i still find it hard to understand humans, some are strong enough to go through life even after they had lost everything, however some become so broken that they can recover, how can they be so fragile.'' Tai Gong Wang said sadly.

''That's just how human's are Wang.'' Zuo Ci said. ''Not everyone can be strong enough to face adversity, some can take the strife that comes in life, because that despite hey lost everything, they know they can make a better life for themselves, however there are ones who are foolishly too reliant on someone else that when they're gone they become lost and become lost, some it's just far too late for them to find their way, and this is the end result.''

''No truer word could ever have been spoke.'' Sarutobi said as he looked up to the four mystics. He looked at Naruto who was walking from behind the four and was happy that the boy was okay.

''Naruto, thank Kami you're okay.'' He said with much relief.

''Hey oldman, i'm happy you're here, these guy's here save me.'' Naruto said with a big smiled. NuWa wanted to squeal when she saw the oys smile, she just wanted to hug him to death, but she held back since she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of everyone.

''Did they now?.'' Hiruzen smiled. ''Thank you all for protecting him, i've been trying to do so for a long time, however my job requires most of my time and i can't watch him all the time.''

''Think nothing of it.'' FuXi smiled. ''Oh allow me to introduce myself. My Name is FuXi.'' He said.

Sarutobi's eye's widened as he heard the name, he had read about the Mystics from his master one time before.

''FuXi?...as in the Mystic FuXi?'' He asked. FuXi nodded. The old man looked at the other and recognized them from one of the books he had read in his younger days.

''And you three must be Masters, NuWa, Tai Gong Wong, And Zuo Ci?'' He asked.

Zuo Ci smiled. ''It seems we still we were never truly forgotten.'' He chuckled. Gong Wong chuckled as well. ''It's seems that way.''

Naruto looked at his grandfather figure confused. ''Ummm, do you know them?'' He asked.

''Only from books, there were many books my master had shown me that had tales of the Mystics who had helped save the world many years ago way before the age of Shinobi.

Naruto looked at the Mystics with awe, he was saved by the protectors of the world.

FuXi took a more serious look, ''If i may ask, why are the people here calling Naruto here a demon?'' He asked.

Hiruzen and Naruto both sighed. ''Let's take this discussion to my office, there are too many here that would hear us here.'' The Hokage said.

Hiruzen grabbed naruto's shoulder and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, the mystics disappeared in a ray of light.

They appeared in the office a moment later, Hiruzen sat in his chair, and Naruto sat in a small comfy chair next to him, sometimes the old man allowed the blond to help out with the paper work.

The Mystics sat in the couch and Zuo Ci spoke.

''Now that we are here, would you please explain why a child is being persecuted?'' He asked. Hiruzen nodded.

''Six years ago, this village was attacked by a malevolent force that what we call the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Mystic's eye widened as they hear this, but let him continue.

''We attempted to fight it off, however it was much too powerful for us to defeat, everything we threw at it was useless...That is until my deceased successor who was a world renowned seal master, managed to defeat it by sealing the beast away, however he couldn't seal it away in just anything, for Kyuubi it had to be sealed away in a newborn child.'' Hiruzen explained. By now the Mystics pieced everything together.

''Naruto was that child.'' NuWa said with sympathy.

''Yes.'' Naruto sad with a long sigh. ''For as long as i could remember, i was hated by nearly the whole population without knowing the reason why, everytime i asked, they wouldn't tell me, that was until i noticed the seal one night and told the old man about it, that's when i learned the reason why.''

The Four Mystic's heart went out to the young blond, they had never heard of such cruelty being done to a child. However the was one thing that bugged them.

''Now your said the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked your village correct?'' FuXi asked. Hiruzen responded with a nod.

''Something's not right here, we all know two foxes that held the same name, and the one that we know would never do this.'' Gong Wang said.

This got confused looks from Naruto and Sarutobi. ''Two foxes that's named the Kyuubi?'' How is that possible?'' the old man asked.

Zuo Ci began to explain. ''In our realm, there were two foxes of great power that when by the same name, however they were spelt differently, they were twins, one male the other female.'' He said, which surprised the two even more. Zuo Ci continued.

Kyuubi's sister was a very vile and twisted creature, she had a strong love for discord and carnage, throughout the ages, she has been the root of many conflicts

between human being by spreading lies and deceit to other leading to all out bloody wars, we constantly had to intervene and stop her plans, it we didn't Mankind would have wiped each other out. The old mystic stopped in order for the two to process the information.

''Eventually she grew tired of us ruining her fun and she enlisted the help of many demons and declared war on us at Mount Yamatai. It was a very gruesome battle but we had managed to get the upper hand and defeated her, she was then sealed with in the divine mirror for all eternity, as for Kyuubi himself, It was due to him the we managed to gain the upper hand and win the battle.

Kyuubi was weary of his sister's actions and fought against her on even ground, we fought her along side him and defeated her, afterward Kyuubi changed his name to Kurama since he did not want to be associated with such evil.

He was the the most kindest but one of the most strongest and passionate people i have met. Zuo Ci finished his explanation.

This was definitely an eye opener for Naruto, especially Hiruzen since he had never heard of this.

''So you're saying that the Kyuubi or Kurama sealed inside me, is actually a good person?'' Naruto asked. The Mystics nodded.

''This...is a lot to take in.'' Hiruzen said.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before he asked. ''Is it possible for me to meet him in person?, i want to see him for myself.

''Naruto...Are you sure about this?'' Hiruzen asked uncertain.

''Yes, i want to see him for myself and see that he is what they say he is.'' Naruto said.

FuXi smiled a bit, ''Ah you're one for seeing everything for yourself, i knew i liked your for a reason.'' The man said. ''Very well, we will go into your mind and see if we can find him.

He looked towards Hiruzen. ''It's best if you came as well.'' He said. Sarutobi nodded and stood up from his seat.

''Alright everyone, touch naruto's shoulder and meditate, everyone complied. FuxI channeled chi into his hand which gave out a golden light and touch the blonds forehead.

The next moment we find them inside a dark area which looked like a sewer. right in front of them was a large jail type cage that had a seal in the center of it, away they could feel the aura of Kurama, it was angry and had a strong sense of regret.

''**So my jailer had finally come to visit me, although i wish it was in better circumstances.**'' A Monstrous voice said.

''Kurama?, Kurama is that you?'' FuXi asked.

''**That voice, FuXi is that really you**?'' The voice asked

''Yes old friend, NuWa, Wang, and Zuo Ci are here as well.'' The Mystic answered.

Suddenly a figure appeared within the cage, Naruto could only look up in awe as he finally saw the Beastly Mystic.

Kurama was at least at over a hundred feet tall, the fox looked at the group and smiled happy to see his friends again.

''It really is you!, how did you all find me, i thought i was truly lost to the Mystic realm forever.'' He said.

''I've managed to feel your Aura when we appeared here, i just never thought that you would be sealed within a child.'' Zuo Ci said. Kurama lowered his head in shame.

''Yes, i was sealed within the young kit, after what i was forced to do...Damn that Uchiha…!'' He hissed loud enough for everyone to hear.

''Uchiha, what do they have to do with this?'' Hiruzen asked getting a dreadful feeling.

''It's was an Uchiha that took control of me that night, i was traveling to the Human world when i had heard that my friend Kushina was having a child, the moment i got outside the gate, someone with that accursed Sharingan put me in a genjutsu, causing me to go berserk, when i came too, i was already sealed inside the kit.'' Kurama explained.

Naruto could see the regret in the foxes eye's and found it genuine he decided to finally speak to the Mystic.

''I Forgive you.'' Naruto said. Surprising the Fox Mystic.

''What?...After all the pain that i've caused you?...I-'' He tried to say.

''It wasn't your fault, when you explained everything i couldn't see any deception in your eye's, i know you are telling the truth.

Tears built up in the foxes eye, he had never seen a child who was so forgiving, so innocent and pure, it reminded him of his old friends Minato and Kushina.

'He's so much like them.' He thought. The fox Mystics body was suddenly enveloped in light and temporarily blinded the group, a moment later the light was gone, and revealed Kurama in his human form.

The man stood at least 6 feet, he had long blood red hair, he wore a White/Goldish Hakama, with Geta Sandals, he had two Katana's that handles that shape of fox heads and the sheaths looked like the rest of the body, he had a sort of pale complexion, and had a warm smile as tears rolled down his face.

''Thank you...Thank you so much, You are a kind and just soul.'' Kurama said as she cried.

Naruto walked forward and and slipped through the gate, he touched the Mystics Shoulder. ''Don't worry about it.'' He said with a smile, the boy suddenly turned serious.

''What i want now is justice, this Uchiha has caused the suffering of many people and i we were forced to take the fall for it, and some has to pay for that.

Kurama looked to see a great determination within the boys eye, but he also saw a hidden anger, one that could bring down the one responsible for his terrible life, it reminded him also of his commander, Susanoo.

''So will you join me?'' Naruto asked.

Kurama smirked. ''Yes, i will join you, it time to show those who would torment the live of others, that there is a price to pay for their foolishness.

The others watched the interaction with a smile, they knew that things were finally looking up for them.

''The boy has potential, it would be a shame not to let him realize it.'' FuXi Said.

''Indeed, he has a calm mind, and braveheart, and a fierce determination, i sure Lord Susanoo would take a liking to him.

NuWa Smiled, I agree, i would like to see how he turns out, he could also help keep watch over this world.

''Hmm, let's see what he thinks.'' Zuo Ci finished.

''Naruto, We have a propositions for you.''' Fu Xi said getting the blonds attention.

''How would like to be trained in the art of the Mystics?'' The man asked. Naruto, Kurama's and hiruzen's eye's widened at the Mystics question.

Naruto couldn't believe that he was being offer such a magnanimous offer.

''Y-You really mean that?'' He asked. The four Mystics nodded. ''You have a brave soul despite your age, and you have a calmness and intelligent that would take others years to achieve, you have the greatest potential to become a Mystic Guardian.

Naruto had a giant smile on his face as he heard this, he was finally going to get the chance to become stronger, to actually do something more that endure the hatred of the villagers everyday. He looked toward his grandfather.

''Will you be okay with this old man?'' He asked. not wanting to leave the only person who cared for him for so long.

Hiruzen simply smiled, ''Yes, you are like a grandson to me, who am i to stunt your growth, this will give the chance for everything in the village too cool down, plus i will finally have the chance to tell you of your lineage, i can only tell you of your mother, however i can not tell you your father yet until you've become strong enough to protect yourself from his enemies.'' He said.

Naruto smiled as he was told this, he didn't mind the fact that this was hidden from him, he was just happy that he had a mother and father that cared for him, he may have been hurt by the old man lying to him, but he knew that it was for a good reason.

''It's okay, i can imagine the enemies that my parent's have made would want revenge against me for what they might have did.'' He said.

Sarutobi smiled at the boy's understanding. 'He's got minato's mind, this boy is truly a prodigy.' He thought.

The Mystics smiled. ''It's settled then, you will come to be train in the way's of the Mystics.'' FuXi smiled.

The group exited Naruto's mindscape and prepared him for his trip to the Mystic Realm, Sarutobi gave Kushina's scroll, and others on basic of Ninjutsu, they gathered what little possession he had and finally met at the front gate.

''Good bye Naruto, wish you luck, this village will be boring without you here.'' Hiruzen said with a warm smile.

''Hey i'll be back, i can't leave you alone to suffer with all the paperwork forever,besides when i do comeback we're going to set the council straight, i you're gonna end up dieing of stress if they can be put back in their place.'' He said which made the old man laugh.

''I'll be more than happy to have you as a partner in battling the council when you get back.'' The two shared a laugh.

''Are you ready Naruto?'' FuXi asked. Naruto nodded. ''I'm ready.'' He said.

''Oh before i forget.'' He said, the Mystic dug a scroll out of his pocket and handed it to the old Hokage. ''Learn as much as you can from the scroll,'' He said. Hiruzen nodded and pocketed the scroll.

FuXi touched Naruto's shoulder and waved at the old kage as they disappeared in a flash of golden light the next second. Sarutobi looked at the sky.

''Be safe Naruto, things are going to get a lot more interesting when you return, i know it'' He said as he left for his home to turn in for the night.

And Done, man that was long than i thought it was going to be, but i managed to get it done, so i can rest for a bit, well for a bit, i have to go back to job corp to finish and graduate, which is in possibly less than a month, so i won't be able to update as much for a short bit, but once i'm done and i get a new laptop, updates will be coming in regularly, hopefully from there on.

Anyway there are thing i would like to tell you about this story you might expect.

First: Naruto's Taijutsu will be on at least Guy's level when Naruto returns to the village, i won't tell you which styles he will be using.

Second: Naruto's skills will be mystical, but it won't mean he'll be unbeatable, there are those that will find a way around Naruto's attacks, so he will learn Ninjutsu and other's and use incredible amount of wit and cunning to take out his opponents, (Yes, Fear the mind people, and incredible mind along with strength will always vanquish the sword.)

Third: The pairing is your choice i will make a poll on who get's to be with naruto, this will be a straight paring this time, so chose any girl you think will be Naruto's lover.

Well that's all for now, you guy's might have to be a little patient for the second Chapter, i'll try to do as much of it as i can, but it's not going to be easy, anyway i gotta get going and get ready to head back.

This is Ninj4Fox Signing off, Until then Ja Ne!


End file.
